Otherworld/Blue Zone
Fifth zone of the Otherworld after the Tutorial. Overview The Blue Zone is located on a moon called <'Nelkipa'>. It is a giant space colony that has a giant metal city and a giant barrier that surrounds the moon. The entire zone is covered by a translucent blue barrier that covers the entire sky as if it were trying to defend against the darkness. The blue barrier is made from tens of thousands of giant hexagonal shapes. The entire floor is made of artificial material like steel. Many years ago, Angkara's natives built a giant moon base here in order to research sleeping beneath the place. They released Melchizedek, an AI, to manage the place. However, Melchizedek eventually betrayed them and used the information he gained to create an army to destroy Angkara. Entrance/Exit The zone can be reached by taking an Elevator. Areas Main Research Center A giant research center that has the size of three cities, and a fusion reactor that could power all three cities for half a century. There are two main purposes behind this research center: Researching tools that would be used in battle, and for transferring such forces through Quantum Transmission. The Research Center is built on top of a constantly moving gigantic train Defense City Aokan Nelkipa's giant defense city that is located on the 3rd floor of the Blue Zone. A city where hundreds of thousands of researchers and soldiers had lived. If Nelkipa was like a country, this city was like its capital. It is the most heavily guarded city meant to be the first line of defense. The entire city is split into various sections by alloy walls. Even if enemy forces breached the outer walls, the city could be divided up so as to buy more time before the enemies reached the central area. The central area is the residential area. In the centermost area of Aokan is the city's central structure, . It maintained the stability with gravitational mechanisms and supporting structures, as well as detection abilities. is the ultimate weapon of electronics - it reacts to anything electronic-related and controls it. It is Neropa's ultimate creation. A white fog made up entirely of nanomachines covers Aokan for several dozen kilometers. Unauthorized artificial weapons or systems quickly lose their power and ability to function when they enter the fog. Beneath the city lies a hole hundreds of meters wide in diameter and so deep that one can't see the bottom. A blue light radiates out from within its depths. Vast amounts of energy radiates from the light. Thousands of thick tubes are connected in a complex manner that harnesses the light to power the Aokan. Nelkipa's Head A giant castle-like structures that seems to be made up of layers of machines exist here. The castle is used as Melchizedek's headquarters. It is the location of the energy, the that powers Nelkipa. The in Nelkipa's head is numerous times bigger than the one located in Aokan. There is a main crystal and 2 sub-crystals. The main crystal controls the movements of Nelkipa and controlled the flow of energy. The two sub crystals controlled the subsystems and soldiers in Nelkipa. One would have complete control over Nelkipa if they controlled all three crystals. These three locations are the core locations that control Nelhipa. Category:Dimension